Will You Be Mine?
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Sebastian is a seventeen years old High schooler he lives with his adopted family the Phantomhive's; his younger brother Ciel and he both attend Guard High Boarding School; they have their friends of course; Sebastian is a cocky delinquent whereas Ciel is the perfect display of a gentleman. They are inseparable, that is until they meet Alios Trancy and Claude Fastaus.
1. New Neighbours Are A Bitch!

**Will You Be Mine**

** Okay well I hope you all like this; I must admit this is my favourite Black Butler couple; then CielxSebastian! SO LOL enjoy!**

**Summary: **AU; this is a Black Butler Fan fiction, contains Yaoi maybe Yuri I don't know yet; No demons or Grim reapers. Everybody Human and ages are my own decision; they all attend High School together. Couples Include: (Sebastian – Uke + Claude – Seme) (Alios – Uke + Ciel – Seme).

Sebastian is a seventeen years old High schooler he lives with his adopted family the Phantomhive's; his younger brother Ciel and he both attend Guard High Boarding School; they have their friends of course; Sebastian is a cocky delinquent whereas Ciel is the perfect display of a gentleman. They are inseparable, that is until they meet Alios Trancy and Claude Fastaus.

Things heat up between the two pairs, is it lust or maybe…..Love?

**Chapter One: New Neighbours Are A Bitch.**

Sebastian blinked open his sleep clouded crimson eyes and yawned; shifting in his bed, blankets covered him completely he was warm and didn't want to get up.

"SEBASTIAN"; came the deafening roar of none other than his little brother Ciel.

Sebastian groaned in frustration burying himself further into his covers "Go away" he grumbled.

Ciel completely ignored his elder brother's reply and sauntered in; aggravated he sighed loudly stomping over to the lump of covers on Sebastian's bed "GET UP" he growled.

"No" Sebastian snapped back.

Ciel hissed, yanking the blankets off his brother causing the elder boy to fall to the ground with a loud thud "AHHHH" Ciel shouted quickly swirling around to face the doorway "Why the hell are you naked" he screeched.

Sebastian snickered "It's comfortable" he replied with a smirk.

Ciel's cheeks were tinted pink and he scowled "Your disgusting" he growled "Get dressed" he ordered stomping off.

Sebastian laughed heartily as he watched the flustered younger boy stomp off; 'ah Ciel he was so easily flustered' Sebastian snickered a little more before traipsing off to the bathroom. After showering Sebastian slid into his uniform easily and shuffled off into the conjoined living room of his, Ciel's, Grell's, William's rooms.

Slumping into the couch Sebastian pouted "Ciel I have no socks" he whined.

Ciel shot him a dirty look "Yes and I care why" he snapped back looking over at his stupid friend.

"Here Sebas-Chan" Grell called out skipping over with a basket of washing "I did every ones laundry" he cackled.

Sebastian smirked 'Thanks Grell" he murmured reaching over and pulling out his black socks.

Grell giggled and skipped off with a big goofy grin; Ciel scowled he did not like Grell the elder boy creeped him out to no end. William walked out in his uniform immaculate as always; his glasses perched on his nose.

The Dorm this group of friends shared was built for six but they were very lucky that they only had to share with just the four of them; Sebastian was the furthest room from the door the room on the left of his was empty but the one of the right was Ciel's; the one of the other side of Ciel's was empty, but the next one was William's then Grell's, then back to the empty one next to Sebastian's.

The four friends had been living together for a half a year now; but Grell, William and Sebastian had been living together for nearly two years; since they began here together. The dorm had been full but a few pranks by Sebastian and a very compliant Grell and the rest of the boys left; Ciel was supposed to live with the younger boys but his parents were insistent that he stay with Sebastian, and since Sebastian was never going to live with a group of fifteen years old boys; Ciel was put in with the seniors.

"Ah, warm feet" Sebastian purred; everyone often thought of him as a big black cat, cute, devilish, sneaky and loved to purr.

Ciel rolled his eyes at his silly brother "You are ridicules sometimes" he murmured.

Sebastian smirked "Yes but you love me" he winked.

Ciel snorted "Yeah, Yeah".

"I have bad news" William murmured "I have just been informed by the dorm leader of our building that the two remaining empty bedrooms in this section are being filled".

"What!" Ciel and Sebastian both yelled.

William adjusted his glasses "The two rooms are to be filled; by two new boys to the school, one Alios Trancy and one Claude Fastaus".

Sebastian smirked "They shall not be here long" he drawled cheekily.

"They are being placed here because there are no other rooms available; one isn't even a senior he is a junior like Ciel" William explained.

Ciel's eyes widened "Why" he asked.

"Because apparently he is from a very distinguished background and his parents wanted him to be in the same dorm as his life time friend and next door neighbour Claude Fastaus" William replied.

"Wow someone my age interesting" Ciel murmured sitting back down and thinking "Trancy I've heard that name before".

"Isn't that the strange family with the obnoxious blond kid" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded eyes widening "Yeah that's it; I've never met him but he is supposed to be an idiot".

Sebastian snorted "So when do they move in" he asked.

William fixed his glasses once again "In about twenty minutes" he replied monotonously.

Ciel and Sebastian grumbled; Grell skipped in his red hair flying everywhere "Ooooooh new people YAY" he squealed dramatically.

Ciel rolled his eyes; the boys returned to their morning routine; Sebastian remained on the couch lounging back; his shirt messily ticked into his tightly fitting black pants, and black socks; his tie loosely handing around his neck.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…_

Grell skipped to the door and flung it open with a large grin "Hi" he cheered.

A tall boy with black hair and golden eyes and a smaller boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood there; the blond was dressed provocatively; his school shorts were cut and stitched into mini shorts. And his shirt was tight, his tie was far too short but was tied perfectly around his small pale figure; his socks came up to half way up his thighs and his shoes had heels.

The other boy the taller one was dressed perfectly including his vest that no one but William and Ciel wore; Sebastian wore his but didn't button it. He had a pair of rectangle glasses perched on his nose; Ciel walked out of the kitchen and looked out at the pair; William observed them with interest, Sebastian didn't bother to look he just stayed in his sprawled out position on the couch.

"HELLO" the blond chirped happily with a grin blue eyes sparkling sweetly.

The other boy stayed silent his face giving nothing away "Come in, Come in" Grell cheered ushering the pair in and helping them with their luggage.

The pair walked in and Claude observed his surrounding's there was a short boy with black/blue hair and steel coloured eyes standing in the doorway to what Claude presumed was the kitchen; by the eye patch Claude assumed him to be Ciel Phantomhive. Another boy with short slicked back black hair with glasses stood by the hallway; he looked like a Spear's, the boy who opened the door with the long red hair stood bouncing happily. Three boys that's strange the lady had said they would be four; that's when he saw the pair of black clad feet handing off the edge off the couch.

"So you're the new boys" Grell asked.

The blond grinned "Yes I am Alios Trancy and this is Claude Fastaus" he introduced themselves.

"Grell Sutcliff" the red head replied.

William cleared his throat "William T, Spears" he added.

"Im Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel introduced casually.

Alios eyes widened "Hello" he cheered rushing over to the handsome blue haired boy; he gripped onto one of his arms and hung off the other with a wink "Im Alios" he purred.

Ciel scowled "Yes I heard; could you please remove yourself from me" he growled.

Alios pouted "Aw somebody's shy" he purred sexily.

Sebastian laughed at the look of obvious distaste on Ciel's face; he sat up on his elbows and smirked "Yes little brother be nice to the new boy" he drawled.

Claude's eyes shot open as he saw the other boy sit up on the couch; his raven locks fell into his face; partly covering his beautiful crimson eyes; all in all the sleek, thin, pale boy was breath taking.

"You should show him around since he'll be in your classes" Sebastian added amused at the glare Ciel shot him.

Sebastian was standing by now; he then felt someone come up behind him and hot breath on his ear as someone spoke to him; "And perhaps you could show me around" a deep voice rumbled in his ear.

Sebastian shivered he turned quickly to see the owner of the voice and his breath caught in his throat; he had mesmerising golden eyes, with black hair rectangle glasses sat on his nose as he smirked at the smaller boy.

Sebastian's cheeks were dusted pink "Uh, I uh oh y yeah" he stuttered out his cheeks flushing even darker.

Ciel smirked seeing Sebastian blush; his brother had never blushed in his life, Sebastian was always the cool, suave and domineering type. Sebastian was blushing a deep glowing red colour; biting his lower lip as he fidgeted under the taller boys intense stare.

"Perfect" Claude purred "Im Claude Fastaus and you are" he asked holding out a large hand to shake.

Sebastian held out one of his own much smaller and delicate hand; "S~Sebas~t~tian Phan~tom~hive" he stuttered.

Claude smirked "Beautiful name" he uttered softly "For a Beautiful boy" he added with a wink before returning his attention to Alios who was smirking at him.

Sebastian's cheeks flushed an even darker red and he was almost glowing; he looked as if his ears were about to start steaming "Yes Sebastian; be nice to the new boy" Ciel drawled teasing his elder brother; Sebastian scowled angrily but the effect was ruined by his red face "Why don't you show the new boy around since you'll be in the same class" he added with an evil smirk.

Sebastian grit his teeth "Oh Ciel don't forget your own little friend" he replied with a hiss.

Ciel frowned when he looked back at the blond boy still attached to his arm fluttering his eyelashes seductively over his pretty blue eyes; …. Wait Pretty he had not just thought that whoa, he needed to stay away from the attractive blond….. Whoa what the hell was wrong with him?

"Sebastian" he warned with an icy glare.

Sebastian chuckled "Time for class" he replied sauntering off to his bedroom to collect his shoes; his delectable hips swaying sexily as he did.

William cleared his throat raising an eyebrow when he saw Claude's eyes following Sebastian backside as he left; "Excuse me you two may choose one of these two rooms; that one next to Sebastian's room is free and this one next to Ciel's is free please choose between your selves" he replied before wandering off.

Claude and Alios exchanged glances and both smirked Alios ran off to the room next to Ciel's; Claude went to the one by Sebastian's.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Home-Ec Is Evil!

**Chapter Two: Home-Ec Is Evil.**

Sebastian + Claude's side

Sebastian walked down to his first class he was happy; completely blocking out the incident with 'Claude' earlier. He had Home-Ec he liked Home-Ec; Sebastian liked cooking Ciel said he was strange but Sebastian truly loved being in the kitchen.

Walking into class Sebastian went to his normal area; Ciel was sat on a stool waiting for him.

"Good Morning Class" there Teacher Hannah said with a friendly smile.

Everyone murmured out there Good Morning's "Okay so we have two new students; everybody this is Alios and Claude" she introduced.

Sebastian and Ciel both scowled; at the new boys "Hello" Claude and Alios said in unison both smiling politely.

"Okay; well boys there is a free spot over there by Sebastian and Ciel please take your spots" Hannah said with a friendly smile.

Alios smirked and winked at Ciel who growled "Oh Miss" he called out Hannah turned to look at the blond "Were both new so I was wondering if we could be placed with a student who already knows how to cook" he asked fluttering his eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

Hannah smiled "Of course; well which of you two can cook better" she asked.

"Me" Alios replied.

"Okay well Claude you can be paired with Sebastian he is our best cook" she announced. Claude smirked and strode over to the smaller boy who was slowly flushing red; "And Alios you can be with Ciel he's our second best".

Alios grinned and rushed over to the boy "Okay sure that's cool Ciel" he chirped latching onto the blue haired boys arm once again.

Sebastian frowned as he turned to his brother "Okay well see you later Ciel" he murmured.

"I'll be on the other side of the counted Sebastian we can still talk all lesson" he replied.

Sebastian smirked "Kay" he answered boredly.

Sebastian tied on his white apron and turned to the counter seeing the ingredients laid out his mind easily found something no one else would think of to cook and he set to work.

Claude smirked as he watched Sebastian start cooking; his delicate hands moving around swiftly working with grace and beauty; his slim curvy hips swaying slightly as he chopped with his chef's knife.

Sebastian sucked in a breath when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and hot breath on his ear "You look cute with an apron on" Claude whispered to the beautiful raven.

The raven haired boy shivered "Uh c could you get o off me p please" he stuttered flushing a deep red.

Claude chuckled "But why this is such a lovely place to be" he whispered his hands sliding over the other's hips.

"This isn't funny" Sebastian gasped out.

Claude chuckled once again "No it's not its hot" he murmured.

_"Alios don't touch me there" Sebastian heard Ciel snap._

Sebastian scowled "Let me go" he hissed.

Claude smirked "Feisty aren't we" he whispered "But you do have a nice body" he chuckled again.

"N no I don't s shut up" Sebastian replied mortified "Now let me go before someone sees" he added.

Claude chuckled once again "Oh no you are so wrong; you are the sexiest boy I have ever seen" Claude murmured.

Sebastian flushed a darker shade of red "R really" he stuttered.

"Oh yes Sebastian" Claude purred "You are beautiful".

Sebastian smiled coyly "Ah C Claude" he asked the golden eyed boy nodded "Could you let go now" he asked.

"Sebastian" Claude whispered "I would love to get into your pants sometime" he murmured with a smirk.

Sebastian froze "No" he snapped wrenching himself away from the older boy and backing away.

"Sebastian is everything okay" Hannah asked concerned.

"No actually I feel a little ill, I think I might go see the nurse" he mumbled stalking out of the room throwing his apron off as he did.

Claude watched him go with sad eyes 'another time my beautiful raven' he thought wistfully.

Ciel and Alios's side

Ceil scowled at the blond boy attached to his arm "Why did you do that" he hissed irritated he was taken away from his brother to be with the annoying blond.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you Ciel" Alios whined.

Ciel scowled once again "Let's just get cooking" he grumbled annoyed.

Alios giggled "Kay, Ciel what would you like me to do" he asked tying on a short frilly blue apron.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he tied on his steel apron "Start cutting up the vegetables while I start with the sauce" he mumbled.

Alios nodded excitedly "Sure" he chirped beginning his task as asked; he took a moment to peer across as his friend Claude to see him with his arms wrapped around the tall boy Sebastian's waist. Alios listened as they spoke.

_Claude chuckled once again "No it's not its hot" he murmured._

Alios giggled as he went back to work; turning he saw Ciel bend over to slide something into the oven seeing his opportunity Alios leaned over and pinched the other boy on the arse.

Ciel suddenly shot upright turning to scowl at the blond boy "Alios don't touch me there" he snapped.

Alios giggled "Ah you're so cute" he chirped.

_"No" Sebastian suddenly yelled._

Ciel turned to see Sebastian backing away scowling angrily at the new boy Claude.

_"Sebastian is everything okay" Hannah asked concerned._

_"No actually I feel a little ill, I think I might go see the nurse" he mumbled stalking out of the room throwing his apron off as he did._

Ciel watched his brother leave and raised an eyebrow "Miss Hannah may I please go with him" he asked politely.

Hannah nodded with a soft smile "Of course Ciel; go check on your brother" she said kindly.

Ciel nodded and ran off after Sebastian 'what happened to make him go so wild like that' he thought worriedly, with Sebastian's past it might have been anything.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. The Past!

**Chapter Three: The Past**

Sebastian flopped down into his bed with a loud huff; his heart was beating loudly, and his eyes were screw shut tightly memories were flooding back through his mind of his past of his old family.

_Flashback:_

_Sebastian was eight and he was sitting on his bed playing with his toys when it happened a loud scream from his Mother's room; he shot up off the bed and scrambled to get there as fast as possible._

_Slinging open the door his eyed widened and he yelled "MUMMY" he screamed rushing over his Mother lay on the bed covered in blood "MUMMY" he tried again pulling at her arm._

_But she didn't move her eyes were hollow, as she lay motionless "Mummy" he cried tears streaming down his small face._

_"Sebastian" a low rumbly voice purred, Sebastian snapped around to see his Father standing there covered in his Mother's blood with a knife in his hand._

_Sebastian didn't understand "What did you do, why did you hurt Mummy" he asked sobbing._

_His Father laughed striding over and grabbing his son by the neck, pushing him face down into the blood stained bed; "Now Sebastian im going to show you what happens to bad little boys"; large rough hands gripped his shorts and they were pulled down as was his underwear._

_Sebastian's eyes were blurry with tears he didn't understand what was happening "D daddy" he stuttered; struggling to get away from the huge man._

_His Father paid no mind though; just gripped the boy harder pushing his face into the bloody bed; "Now Sebastian shut up and take your punishment" his Father hissed. Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt something large and hard press against his entrance; a loud pain soaked scream tore from his throat as a large hardened object thrust into his body roughly._

_End of Flashback:_

Sebastian's eyes snapped open and he willed away the memories "Go away please" he whispered, begging his past to leave him alone and not continue to haunt him.

"Sebastian" Ciel called uncertainly as he saw his brother's back; the elder boy was curled up on his bed he had kicked off his shoes and was turned away shoulder's shaking slightly. Sebastian stayed silent "Sebastian are you okay" Ciel asked walking over and gently sitting next to the elder boy.

The raven boy turned slightly "Ciel" he croaked voice breaking from the tears as he looked up miserably at his younger brother.

Ciel knew of Sebastian's past he had told him a year after he had moved into the Phantomhive mansion "Do you mind if I ask what happened" he asked gently.

Sebastian sighed sniffling and rubbing his eyes; they had red rings around them and he was breathing unevenly "It's something Claude said" he murmured feeling foolish.

"What did he say" Ciel asked anger leaking slightly into his voice.

Sebastian shrugged "Oh the usual" he mumbled "You know I want to get into your pants" he murmured.

"Arse Hole" Ciel growled "I want to punch him" he grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled "It's okay Ciel really".

Ciel sighed patting the elder on the head gently as he used to when Sebastian first came to their house when they were little "You've been with me for eight years" he mumbled "You're my family I love you Sebastian" he added with a shy smile.

Sebastian smiled back gently "Thanks Ciel" he murmured softly his eyes slowly slipping shut.

Ciel smiled as he watched Sebastian fall asleep by his gentle patting on his soft hair; he smiled softly leaning down and kissing the elders forehead gently "Sleep well Sebastian" he murmured tucking the covers over the slim body and leaving the room quietly.

Alios was standing there waiting for him "You're so very kind to him" he whispered eyes glistening slightly.

Ciel frowned "He's my brother" he answered stiffly.

"Not by blood" Alios sniffed "My brother hates me" he added lowly "No one ever treated me like that".

Ciel grimaced "Im sorry Alios" he said quietly.

Alios smiled "It's okay I've always had Claude" he sniffled.

At the mention of Claude's name Ciel fumed "What's that guy's problem anyway; do you know what he said to Sebastian" he hissed.

"What did he say" Alios asked.

Ciel growled "He said he wanted to get in Sebastian's pants".

"So what lots of people say that; Sebastian should be flattered Claude has never been interested in anyone" Alios replied confused.

Ciel scowled "If he ever acts inappropriately towards Sebastian ever again I will harm him" he threatened.

"Why Sebastian's older than you he should be able to look after himself" Alios replied.

Ciel scowled "Why is of no concern to you; it is Sebastian and my business no one else's".

"Wait is he Sebastian Michaels" Alios asked face crinkling in concentration "The Michaels that murdered his own wife and abused his own …" Alios's eyes widened and he stared open mouthed at Ciel.

Ciel scowled angrily "Yes it is and if you say anything to him" he warned.

"I would never" Alios squeaked "I know what it's like" he added softly looking away in shame.

Ciel eyes widened "Y you do" he asked.

Alios nodded "Uh yeah my Uncle he stopped after I turned thirteen said I was too old" he said refusing to look at the other boy.

Ciel sighed and walked over "Hey Alios" he said softly the blond peeked up at him "I think you're very pretty" he mumbled.

Alios grinned "REALLY" he squealed.

Ciel nodded "Yes really" he chuckled.

Alios giggled latching back onto the blue haired boys arm and skipped off dragging Ciel with him on the way to the cafeteria.

**Okay so kind of a sad chapter :*( Please Review :)**


	4. 6 Boys Living 2gether What did U Expect!

**Chapter Four: Six Boys Living Together What Did You Expect**

**Okay so a VERY long one this time :) Lol so laughs and some kisses :)**

Sebastian groaned as he rolled over in his bed; clothes rustling 'what im in my uniform why am I in my uniform if im in bed' he thought sleepily.

"Ah so your awake" Ciel murmured with a smile.

Rolling over he saw Ciel sitting at the end of his bed "Hmm" he murmured.

Ciel smiled "The others are all being stupid in the lounge so I came in here I hope you don't mind".

"Hmm" Sebastian hummed his reply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ciel smiled "How you feeling" he asked softly.

Sebastian frowned "Foolish" he muttered.

Ciel didn't respond he knew that Sebastian always felt ridicules after one of his little crying bouts even though Ciel insisted they were just the raven haired boys way of letting off steam. To which Sebastian always replied that being an ass a delinquent and playing pranks on people was his way of letting off steam.

"So what are they doing" Sebastian finally asked.

Ciel rolled his eyes "There playing that Kill, Marry or Shag games about all the people in school".

Sebastian smirked "Come on lets go play" he insisted.

Ciel sighed "Fine".

They left Sebastian's room to find Alios sprawled provocatively over the couch; Claude was sat by his legs; his own legs folded neatly; Grell was lying on his side giggling like mad and William was sitting calmly beside him.

Undertaker as he was nicknamed since he seemed to be obsessed with Death and what happens to peoples bodies after they died had joined as well; he was the level Three, Four, Five and Six which was there level Dorm Leader a teacher but also kind of like a student he was cool though. He seemed to have joined the group for their game.

"So we going to start then" Sebastian asked slumping down next to William; Ceil on his other side.

"Were still, waiting on Mey-rin and Lizzy" Grell replied with a cherry smile.

Sebastian nodded then the door burst open revealing a wide smiling Elizabeth and Mey-rin attached to her arm as usual.

"Ciel, Sebastian" the hyper blond squealed flinging herself down onto the nearest one who so happened to be Sebastian.

Ciel rolled his eyes "Lizzy" he replied softly amusement twinkling in his eyes as he watched the short blond litter a laughing Sebastian's cheek in kisses.

Lizzy giggled as she gave Sebastian's face a foray of affectionate kisses; sure she loved Ciel he was her cousin but Sebastian the girl had loved him form the moment she met him for the first time. She has always enjoyed making Sebastian laugh he had a wonder laugh it was like music she loved him just like a brother.

"Liz get off me" Sebastian gasped out hauling the girl off him and attacking her with his hands; Liz burst into a fit off uncontrollable bout of giggles as she was tickled.

"MERCY" she squealed as she couldn't take it anymore.

Sebastian stopped and grinned down at the red faced form laughing girl "I WIN" he shouted triumphantly.

Lizzy smiled "You win" she giggled then hugged him "It's good to see you I haven't seen you since the end of holidays nearly three days ago why you no love Lizzy" she pouted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes "OF COURSE I LOVE YOU LIZZY" he shouted dramatically holding a hand over his heart.

Lizzy giggled "You're the best Sebastian" she cheered.

Everyone was just used to their strange displays of affection just rolled their eyes but Alios and Claude were looking quite confused.

"Girlfriend" Alios asked.

Lizzy burst into laughter "No im his and Ciel's cousin" she grinned "But Sebastian is more like a big cuddly brother" she added happily.

Sebastian smiled and hugged the petite girl dragging her over to sit in his lap and hugging her around the waist "Lizzy is my sister and no one will ever hurt her" he growled.

Lizzy giggled "Aw my Delinquent Knight" she sighed dramatically.

Sebastian grinned "Okay you two cut out the sickly sweet crap and lest play if we're going to play" Ciel grumbled.

"Oh and Mey-rin, Lizzy this is Alios Trancy and Claude Fastaus our new roommates" Grell in traduced.

Mey-rin always polite nodded "Pleased to meet both of you".

"Im Elizabeth" Lizzy announced proudly to the two boys.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Elizabeth" Alios chirped happily swinging his feet out of the way for Mey-rin to sit down.

Lizzy grinned "Alios Trancy eh you are much cuter than I was told" she said simply with a wink.

Alios giggled "Thanks; that's Claude he doesn't talk much" he replied.

Claude wasn't even paying attention he was just silently staring at Lizzy and Sebastian; "Hey dude are you listening" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Oh uh yes" Claude replied "Pleased to meet you Lady Elizabeth, Lady Mey-rin".

"Oh just Mey-rin" the pink haired girl replied.

Lizzy frowned at this new boy Claude he seemed to be watching Sebastian very carefully and she didn't like it.

"So game now" Grell pouted.

Everybody nodded and the game began; "Okay what about that tall broody guy who is in charge of the ground, first and second floor of this dorm what's his name….Bard" Lizzy pipped up.

Undertaker was the first ton pipe up "Ooooooh Shag" he announced "As I already have" he said with a wink.

Grell laughed hysterically "I agree" he managed to gasp out.

"Ew Kill" Sebastian said pretending to gag.

Ciel nodded "Im on Sebastian's side".

"I don't know I'd shag him" Lizzy said with a thoughtful look.

Mey-rin nodded "Yeah why not" she murmured.

"I would Shag him but only the once" Alios supplied his answer.

Claude rolled his eyes "Kill" he stated boredly.

"I agree kill" William spoke up.

Sebastian grinned "What about Finny" he supplied a name.

Lizzy giggled at Mey-rin's red face; everyone new she liked the bubbly blond boy.

"I'd shag im" Undertaker leered.

Grell snorted "You say that about everyone" he said "Id marry him because he's too cute to kill but too innocent to Shag".

William remained passive "Kill" he said evenly.

"I don't know that boy" Alios furrowed his brow in confusion.

Ciel smirked "He was on the table across from us; blond short with two red clips holding his fringe in place".

Alios nodded "Oh him he was cute Shag of course" he announced happily.

Ciel rolled his eyes figured; "I would shag him simply because I would never marry him and he is too innocent to kill" he explained his answer.

"I would Shag him" Lizzy piped up.

"Oh no he's way to innocent to just Shag" Sebastian piped up "And I could never kill him but there would be no way I would Marry him so I guess it would have to be Shag".

"Kill" Claude stated bluntly.

Mey-rin was blushing madly "I would Marry him" she whispered and Lizzy giggled at her.

Sebastian snickered quietly hiding his face in the blonds curls; "Okay how about Me" the Undertaker exclaimed.

Grell grinned "Shag" he said without hesitation.

Sebastian laughed "Ha, ha, ha you would" he chuckled.

"Aw Sebastian you wouldn't shag me" Undertaker pouted.

Sebastian groaned "No I would kill you" he said cheekily.

Undertaker just grinned "Aw well that's what happened sometimes".

"I would kill you" Ciel piped up "Simply because I could never marry you and I would never shag you because your too old; and why have I never seen your eyes we've been friends for nearly two years" he exclaimed loudly.

Undertaker leaned very close to the boy "You haven't seen my eyes simply because you wouldn't be able to handle them" he whispered.

Ciel looked slightly alarmed but as everyone laughed he figured out Undertaker was just being stupid "Im permanently blind in one eye and the other is a strange faded colour so I just keep them covered okay" he explained to a now pouting Ciel.

Ciel nodded still annoyed "I would Shag you Undertaker; simply cause you have pretty hair" Lizzy pipped up.

Undertaker grinned "Thank you dear Lizzy" he purred.

Sebastian tightened his hold on the girl and growled at Undertaker "Bad Undertaker stay away from Lizzie" he pouted.

Undertaker screeched in laughter; William who was always stoic answered because no one was talking "Shag" he said simply.

Well that was new he never said Shag to anyone everybody thought shocked.

"I am with Miss Elizabeth on this one I would shag you; I adore you hair" Alios piped up un-ashamedly.

Undertaker leered once again; Ciel bristled at the elder boys stare on the sexy blond; "Hmph" he said crossing his arms.

Sebastian snorted "Kill" Claude stated.

Mey-rin giggled "I would Shag you Undertaker" she said sweetly; the silver haired man grinned wider now.

"Okay how about Alios" Grell piped up.

Lizzy giggled "I would Shag him; he's sex on legs".

Ciel glared at her; Sebastian being the only one who saw thought snorted with laughter; "Oh it's not that funny".

"So would I" Grell piped up with a smirk.

Undertaker leered "As would I".

Mey-rin seeing everyone was just saying Shag decided yes she would "Im with them" she stated.

"Kill" William stated boredly once again.

Sebastian finally stop laughing enough to gasp out "I would shag you".

Ciel rolled his eyes "As would I" he murmured.

Alios beamed at that; "Hmm I agree" Claude replied flatly.

"Okay how about dear Miss Elizabeth" Alios announced happily.

"Oh Shag" Undertaker grinned.

Lizzy giggled "Me too" Grell chirped.

"As would I dear Lizzy" Alios agreed with a wink.

"Kill" William once again stated boredly.

Lizzy didn't take offence; "Kill" Claude stated as well.

That left Mey-rin, Ciel and Sebastian; "I would Marry you Lizzy" Mey-rin piped up "because I could never kill you and I uh don't swing that way" she said with a crooked smile.

Lizzy giggled once again "I would Marry you too Lizzy" Ciel stated "Because I could never kill you and I would never sleep with you, your family".

"I'd Marry you too Lizzy" Sebastian piped up "Because I would NEVER KILL YOU" he then grinned "And uh your far too curvy and squishy to interest me in bed" he added with a wink.

Lizzy burst into a bout of uncontrollable laughter hugging her brother figure close to her as tears ran down her face she was laughing so hard.

"Okay be quiet" Ciel commanded "Now who's next" he asked.

Lizzy finally stopped laughing enough to gasp out a name "How about William" she shouted.

"Ooooooh Shag" Undertaker and Grell both shouted then laughed at each other.

"I agree he's go this whole dark and mysterious thing going on" Lizzy giggled "I'd so shag him".

William remained stoic; "I agree he's got the whole broody sexy thing going on" Alios giggled.

"I agree with Lizzy id shag him" Mey-rin replied.

Ciel rolled his eyes "Kill; sorry there William".

William just adjusted his glasses and nodded; "Kill" Claude said once again.

"I'd shag him" Sebastian said with a cheeky wink to William who raised one eyebrow and for the first time throughout the whole game actually showed an emotion; he smirked.

"Okay how about Sebastian" Lizzy called out.

Sebastian grumbled lowly in her ear "Thanks a lot Lizzy".

"Ooooooh Shag" Grell cheered loudly.

Undertaker nodded "Oh yes definitely Shag" he agreed with a leer.

"Shag" Mey-rin called out.

"I agree Shag" Alios called out.

William nodded "Shag" he stated.

Sebastian looked around wide eyed; then smirked "He, he, he im just that sexy" he winked.

"I'd say Marry you because I would never kill you shagging in out of the question" Ciel stated.

Lizzy nodded in conformation "I agree with Ciel".

"I'd say Shag as well" Claude informed; Sebastian blushed.

Lizzy noticed "Ah Sebastian would you Shag Claude" she whispered so only he could hear.

He glared at her "Yes" he whispered harshly; his ears burning red.

She cackled 'witch' Sebastian thought with a pout.

Ciel and Lizzy both yawned "Alright I think it's time we go to bed" now Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded sleepily "Yeah I think so" Lizzy mumbled nuzzling her face into Sebastian's chest.

"I'll carry Lizzy back to her dorm; come on Mey-rin I'll walk you to yours as well" Sebastian said with a yawn.

"I'll tell anyone who sees you I let you out" Undertaker said with a wave as he left.

Claude stood "I'll come with you" he murmured.

Sebastian didn't object he just nodded and the three walked out of the Dorm; Sebastian carrying a sleeping Lizzy. Walking across the grounds at night was something Sebastian did a few times a week so he was used to it; but no matter how many times Mey-rin did it she still looked terrified.

"Hey Mey-rin" he called softly.

Mey-rin looked up "Y yeah" she stuttered.

Sebastian smiled softly "You remember what I told you the first time we walked back to your dorm in the dark together".

"Yes you said that if anything ever happened that you were here and you would never let anything happen to Lizzy or I; that you would protect us both with your life" Mey-rin replied.

Sebastian nodded "That hasn't changed; I still would" he murmured.

Mey-rin nodded seeming calmer now; Claude smiled softly behind them 'Sebastian is so sweet' he thought dreamily.

Once they arrived they bumped into the girls Dorm leader Sara "Sebastian; why are you sneaking in Elizabeth and Mey-rin once again" she said with a frown.

Sebastian smiled "They girls were just hanging out and I didn't feel comfortable letting them walk back in the dark alone so I bought them back" he answered honestly.

"Hmm I suppose it's okay since it's you" her eyes then narrowed "Who's your friend" she asked.

Sebastian grimaced "He's with me" he said; Sara raised an eyebrow and Sebastian internally screamed "With Me" he punctuated.

Sara nodded "Alright then" she said walking off.

Mey-rin giggled; Sebastian sent her a glare and she stopped and looked at her feet. Claude knew very well what Sebastian had meant by with me but wisely chose not to comment. Mey-rin tiredly padded off to her room once they entered; Sebastian knowing exactly which room Lizzy's was walked over and laid his sister down tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"Night Lizzy" he murmured.

Closing the door Sebastian sighed silently walking out of the girls Dorm and made his way back to his; Claude followed quietly. Sebastian tensed as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder "So uh Sebastian I just wanted to talk to you about earlier" Claude said evenly.

Sebastian refused to turn and look at the elder boy "Yeah so talk" he grumbled pushing his hands in his pockets.

"I was wondering something" his voice was suddenly closer to Sebastian's ear hot breath caressing the piercing on top.

Sebastian fond it was nice; it wasn't a skin crawling feeling like he was used to if someone touched him "Y yeah w what" he cursed his self for stuttering.

"Why did you run" Claude asked.

Sebastian cringed this was the question everyone asked him and that was the one question he never liked to answer "I don't think it's any of your business" he stated coldly.

Claude recoiled slightly although his hand did not move from the smaller boys shoulder; "Do you really hate me that much or is it just my approach" he asked changing the subject tactfully.

Sebastian tensed "I don't hate you" he mumbled "I don't hate anyone" he added 'Except my father' he thought bitterly.

"Okay so it was my approach you like more subtlety" Claude enquired.

Sebastian still refused to look at the other "I have never been approached so I would know" he mumbled.

Claude was astonished "You have never been flirted with; I don't believe it".

"Yeah well I aint lying" Sebastian snapped.

Claude sighed and pulled the smaller boy so he was facing him "I know I didn't mean it like that" he said softly; Sebastian was still refusing to look at him so with a sigh Claude tipped the younger's chin up to face his.

"I just meant that you're so beautiful Sebastian it's just so astonishing to think no one has ever asked you out" Claude explained softly.

Sebastian stared wide eyed at the other boy a blush creeping its way over his cheeks; he was rather glad it was dark and Claude wouldn't be able to see "Yeah well not many people like tainted goods" he replied surprising even himself with how bitter he sounded.

"Tainted goods" Claude murmured confusion evident in his voice.

Sebastian nodded "Yes tainted goods that's what I've been called my whole life; no one wants me for what happened when I was a child and if they do all they want is a good fuck then to leave pretending they had never met me" he snarled.

Claude blinked in surprise and stared at the other boy "When you were a child" he asked.

Sebastian bit his lip and looked away "My name is Michael's every high class family knows the story" he whispered.

Claude's eyes widened in realization and he felt sick; not sick that he touched Sebastian after finding out what had been don't to him; no it didn't change a thing. He felt sick after finding out what had been done to him; oh his poor Sebastian.

"I know" he murmured; the pulled the other to face him again "And I also don't care" he added softly.

Sebastian's face fell into a sad depression and Claude realised his mistake "No I didn't mean it like that; I do care what happened to you, I feel hatred towards the person who did it and empathy towards you" he continued "But it does not change the fact that I want to date you; it makes no difference you are not tainted you are pure, innocent and perfection in my eyes" he whispered.

Sebastian's eyes were stinging with tears but he dare not let them fall "I don't believe you" he croaked out "That's what they say; all you want to do is use me like all the others" he whimpered.

"No I don't" Claude replied firmly "Tell me what I can do to prove it" he whispered desperately.

Sebastian stared into Claude's golden eyes "Kiss me" he whispered.

"What" Claude asked "That's all"?

Sebastian nodded "Yes kiss me".

Claude smiled and nodded pulling the younger, shorter boy across too him flush against his own body; slowly and gently he lowered in lips and kissed Sebastian's, they were soft and warm just like he had thought. Sebastian let out a small whimper but Claude ignored it for now; Sebastian had asked to be kissed, gently he moved his lips against the raven haired boys and enjoyed the feel of Sebastian's timidly moving against his.

After moving away he looked at Sebastian; he was flushing a pretty pink and his eyes were wide with surprise; "You actually kissed me" he whispered.

"Of course I did; I have wanted to the entire day" Claude replied simply with a small smile.

Sebastian didn't fight this time as tears spilled from his eyes; his dark lashed becoming wet and crystal tears rolled down his soft cheeks. Claude's breath hitched when he saw Sebastian begin to cry softly; tiny whimpers escaping his mouth as he did. Pulling the younger boy into a warm embrace Claude whispered.

"It's okay Sebastian I'll look after you".

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
